This invention relates to a clutch actuator in general, and particularly to a device for actuating a clutch for disconnecting a drive motor from a load when the motor current exceeds a predetermined value.
Motor driven loads such as conveyors, utilized in bottling and canning operations, are susceptible to jamming. On the occurence of a conveyor jam, damage can result to the drive linkage and the drive motor. Various means of preventing damage to the drive system in conveyor applications have been deviced. For instance, shear pins can be utilized which will break under jam conditions, thereby disconnecting the motor from the load. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,273,451, the use of a friction clutch for disengaging a motor from a conveyor under jam conditions is disclosed. The use of shear pins or friction clutches do not permit the precise setting of a point at which the motor and load will be disconnected. Moreover, these types of devices do not allow for routine disconnection of the motor from the load during normal operation of the conveyor such as during motor start-up or when it is desired to momentarily halt the conveyor.